Aliados
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Año 711. Se avecina una invasión y los magie hispanii se enfrentan a importantes acontecimientos. Esconder los secretos del Poder Mágico cobra prioridad y se forjarán alianzas insospechadas. Para el reto Momentos Históricos del Foro de las Expansiones.


_Disclaimer: el potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

_Copyright: MH es cosa mía. _

_Este fic participa en el Reto Momentos Históricos, del Foro de las Expansiones_

**ALIADOS**

**_Año Vulgar de 711. Toletum, capital del reino Visigodo de Spania._**

A pesar de ir embozada, la figura no pasaba desapercibida a los transeúntes de aquella calleja del Toletum Encantado, ya fuera por la estatura, próxima a las dos varas y dos pies, por las fuertes botas de soldado o quizás por la melena rubia, que altanera se resistía a quedar oculta bajo la capucha de su capa y que definían su raza. Aunque un godo no despertaba simpatías entre la hechicería hispano romana que poblaba aquel enclave mágico, nadie le salió al paso, limitándose magos y brujas a apartarse de su camino y cuchichear a sus espaldas. El godo tampoco les prestó atención, sumido como iba en sus pensamientos. En un momento dado titubeó al llegar a una esquina provocando con su indecisión la expectación de los que le observaban con mas o menos disimulo, pero sacó de inmediato su varita, invocó algún hechizo de orientación y de inmediato reemprendió el paso firme hacia su destino, que no era otro que la casa del cabecilla local, el mago Vinicio de Toledo. No obstante, antes de llegarse hasta la puerta se cuidó de lanzar un hechizo de Confusión a su alrededor, que despistaría a la caterva de curiosos mientras él desaparecía tras los postigos de su anfitrión.

-Eres puntual.- el dueño de la casa no se molestó en levantarse de la mesa sita en una sala pequeña alumbrada por un par de candelabros mágicos inapagables hasta la que le había conducido un criado, y donde también permanecieron sentados otros dos individuos.

-¿Quiénes son estos amigos tuyos? – Espetó el godo por respuesta, retirándose la capa.- Quedamos en vernos solos.

- Eudosio.- Señaló a su derecha.- y Abraham.- hizo un leve gesto de cabeza a su izquierda. .- Representan a las comunidades magie, y están aquí porque así se ha acordado.- Los aludidos se limitaron a mirar fijamente al godo sin molestarse ni en esbozar un remedo de saludo. El visitante, en reciprocidad, decidió mostrar una indiferencia similar.

- Sea. Lo que nos atañe…-Replicó el recién llegado sentándose en la única silla vacía al tiempo que obviaba la desagradable puntualización de su anfitrión.

-Espera un momento.- Interrumpió Eudosio.- No nos has dicho tu nombre.

-Arlindo.- Respondió el magie rubio tras un instante dubitativo.- Lo que estaba diciendo es que lo que nos concierne no permite andar perdiendo el tiempo.- Añadió colocando su varita sobre la mesa, al igual que habían hecho sus interlocutores. Curioso que, de un somero golpe de vista, todas parecían proceder del mismo fabricante, un descendiente de romanos afincado en Hispalis que atendía por Silvano. Al menos, algo tenían de común, porque por lo demás, uno, claramente, era un mago judío. El otro en cambio parecía hispano romano, como su anfitrión.

- Nuestros augures vaticinan tiempos oscuros.-Expuso el recién llegado con solemnidad.

- Para el reino visigodo de Toletum…- Matizó el tal Eudosio. Su latín tenía un vago acento que recordaba haber escuchado por la Galicia. Quizás era un descendiente de aquellos suevos que domeñó Leovigildo.

-Para todos, me temo.- Espetó con firmeza el godo. Y con el rabillo del ojo observó cómo el judío se tensaba ligeramente.- La tensión política va en aumento. Estamos avocados a la guerra civil.

- Están los godos…- Esta vez, el que puntualizó fue Vinicio.

-Estamos los habitantes de Spania.- Recalcó el godo obviando deliberadamente ninguna alusión al reino visigodo de Toledo e invocando la tierra común.-Lo que acontezca en el gobierno atañe a toda la población. Y nuestros augures señalan que, dentro de poco, nos invadirán huestes provenientes de la Tingitana.- Lo último lo dijo girando lentamente la cabeza hacia el judío y clavando en él sus ojos azules. – Las entrañas de los pichones dicen que vienen para quedarse.

- También vosotros vinisteis para quedaros…- Insistió Vinicio en el reproche.

-Y los romanos, y los suevos… hasta los judíos. Tirando del hilo, todos somos descendientes de forasteros, pero esta es nuestra patria común. Y ahora mismo está amenazada.

-Vosotros no habéis hecho mucho por lo que llamas "patria común".- Insistió Vinicio.- Y en cuanto a las amenazas…

-Las amenazas son reales. Los musulmanes de allende el estrecho vienen para quedarse, y con ellos tiempos oscuros para los magie. Si no me creéis, consultad a vuestros propios augures. He venido a haceros una propuesta de colaboración. Rodrigo ha puesto sus ojos en el Palacio de Hércules.

Dicho aquello, asió su varita con calma e invocó un hechizo. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, apareció sobre la mesa un grueso pergamino.

El visitante aguantó unos instantes, contemplando con su mirada clara las diferentes reacciones. Vinicio y el judío parecieron ligeramente turbados. Eudosio, por su parte, se mostró mas indiferente.

- Consultad a vuestros consejos y aquelarres, o como demonios se llamen, pero daos prisa. Este pergamino se desvanecerá para la puesta de sol de mañana. Y convocad a los magie del norte. Sin ellos, no podemos hacer nada.- Dicho aquello se envolvió en su capa y se Desapareció.

- Y si aceptáramos…- murmuró el judío todavía estremecido.- ¿Cómo contactaríamos con él?

- Firmando el pergamino, supongo.- Contestó Eudosio. Y Vinicio le dio la razón.

**_Un día mas tarde, en algún lugar de los Montes Cantábricos (actualmente Picos de Europa)…_**

Eudosio aguardaba inquieto en la encrucijada, aún a sabiendas de que hasta que no se ocultara el sol tras las copas de los árboles, no vería Aparecerse a sus interlocutores. Había costado convencer a los tercos cántabros, y con ellos a todos los pueblos del norte, pero finalmente y apelando a los buenos haceres de Máximo, obispo de Britonia, que tenía entre sus feligreses a numerosos magos, se había podido acordar la reunión. No las tenía todas consigo aquel mago descendiente de celtas y suevos, orgulloso de sus orígenes y, como todos, dolido por el trato dispensado por los visigodos a la población que ya estaba allí cuando, con el beneplácito de Roma, cruzaron los Pirineos para imponer su reino.

Aquel lugar era curioso, pensó envolviéndose bien en su capa engrasada. Situado a la entrada de un valle encajonadísimo por pendientes cubiertas de verde que caían en vertical hasta el estrecho cauce de un río, la magia brotaba sola envolviéndolo todo: las piedras, la vegetación y los seres vivos. Por fuerza tenía que poder ocultarse de ojos no mágicos con facilidad. Eudosio suspiró al pensar que sería un buen lugar para enseñar a jóvenes magos. Esa había sido su vocación mas temprana, seguir los pasos de su maestro aglutinando en torno a sí a un grupillo de aprendices a los que transmitir las enseñanzas de sus ancestros: de su madre, que decía descender de druidas del castro de Troña, y de su padre, último vestigio de una poderosa estirpe de hechiceros suevos. Pero el Destino se había empeñado en llevarle por otros derroteros, y Eudosio se había visto involucrado cada vez mas en misiones contra los dominadores. Hasta ahora, que por primera vez se veía impelido a llegar a una alianza con los que habían sido El Enemigo.

Eudosio era un hombre culto, versado en muchos entresijos de la magia, y sabía de la importancia de lo que decía el godo. Arlindo se llamaba. Se sentó en una piedra a dejarse invadir por la magia del lugar y esperó pacientemente mecido por las energías telúricas de aquel paraje a que el sol culminara su puesta.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el Enviado. O mejor dicho, la Enviada. Porque se trataba de una hechicera que se presentó como Nela la Ensalmadora. Tenía un aspecto viejo y amojamado, pero Eudosio sospechó que se trataba de un hechizo. Algo en ella hacía destilar de sus poros una edad muy diferente a la que pretendía aparentar. Quizás era un encantamiento de Ilusión. Era posible incluso que se tratara de un hombre. En cualquier caso, no era momento de cuestionarse sobre tales cosas. La Ensalmadora había extendido la palma de la mano izquierda y en ella había aparecido una piedra con la señal grabada en ella. Se trataba de quien quiera que fuera la persona designada por los magie cántabros y vascones, y la saludó como procedía, con una solemne inclinación de cabeza. Ambos echaron a andar hacia el interior del valle mientras iniciaban la conversación.

-Agradezco a los aquelarres que hayan aceptado celebrar esta entrevista…- Comenzó diciendo el mago.- Lo que nos atañe es grave.

- Sabemos para qué nos has convocado.- Espetó la Enviada.- Tenemos nuestros propios métodos de Adivinación.

- Entonces estáis al tanto del peligro y de la urgencia. Se avecinan tiempos oscuros.

- A nosotros nos protegerá la magia de las montañas. Estas montañas que nos rodean. Siempre lo han hecho. Cuando llegaron los romanos, y cuando vinieron los del godo que te visitó en Toletum. Lo harán también cuando lleguen los hijos de la media luna, los magie de ese pueblo que tiene noventa y nueve nombres para designar al Creador.

- Tus augures son precisos.- Murmuró Eudosio un tanto desolado, porque aquellas palabras no parecían presagiar ninguna ayuda.

-¿Qué creías, que somos magie primitivos?

- Nunca he subestimado la magia del norte. Mis padres eran suevos.

-Druidas… serían de los últimos. Los celtas han desaparecido, disueltos entre romanos y godos.

- No han desaparecido. Vive su magia en mí. Y en gente como yo.

- Seguirá viviendo pues entre tus descendientes cuando lleguen los hombres oscuros, curtidos por el desierto.

- No si se hacen con los tesoros del mago Salomón.

-Salomón… Salomón… Salomón nunca estuvo en estas montañas.

- Pero has oído hablar de él.

- He oído de su alquimia, si. De su dominio de los elementos. Pero nunca he visto esos objetos prodigiosos que decís que guarda vuestra capital, ni leído sus grimorios. No he visto sus sellos ni sus anillos encantados. No he visto nada.

- Nunca los verás si se hacen con ellos los magos del desierto.

- Suponiendo que sea cierto que se hallan en Toletum… Y dime, magie, ¿Qué obtendrían los pueblos magie aliados del norte si te ayudan?

Eudosio tragó saliva. Había llegado la pregunta crucial, esa que tanto había temido. Porque realmente ¿Qué tenía para ofrecer a astures, cántabros, autrigones, várdulos, caristios y, sobre todo, a los poderosos vascones? Seguramente aquella Enviada pertenecía a éstos últimos. Solo una hechicera vascona habría pasado por alto de manera tan ostentosa su apelación a su sangre sueva. No obstante, se aventuró.

- Remira tus runas. Contempla de nuevo el vuelo de las aves. Presta tu atención a las brumas de tus montañas. Tu ciudad será invadida. Tus tierras sufrirán ataques del invasor aunque no se asienten. Tus gentes tendrán que acoger a mis gentes cuando huyan hacia el norte, y los ejércitos os reclutarán para la reconquista. Las entrañas de los animales dicen que será largo, pero posible si les ocultamos el Poder. Pero no podemos ocultar el Poder con garantía sin la magia de las gentes del norte de la península.

- Nos necesitáis.

- Todos nos necesitamos.

- Eso está por ver.

- Si quieres ver, observa el pergamino que nos dejó el godo.

Con una floritura de mano Eudosio hizo aparecer el documento. No usó la varita porque sabía que tal demostración de magia sería lo único que podría hacer que la Enviada le mirara, de una buena vez, como alguien cercano a los suyos: un hijo del Castro de Troña.

La mujer leyó despacio y cuando terminó alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Los tenía de un extraño color ambarino, como de gato, y en absoluto parecían viejos. Eudosio entendió que eran sus verdaderos ojos.

-Entre los antiguos habitantes de Hispania hubo un pueblo de poderosos magie que habitaba al sur, los llamados Tartessos. Elaboraron un sinfín de objetos de altísimo poder mágico que depositaron en unas cuevas en el subsuelo de Toletum.- Empezó a resumir el contenido del pergamino en voz alta.

- Las llamadas cuevas de Heracles, he oído hablar de ellas.- Respondió la bruja con calma.- Se dice que Heracles fue un poderoso mago venido de allende el mar del sur.

- Eso es. Después, los hijos del pueblo de Israel trajeron consigo en su diáspora numerosos tesoros, que ocultaron en dichas cuevas, que consiguieron abrir por medio de la poderosa magia que practican, la Qbbalah. Posteriormente, magie hispano romanos edificaron un Palacio encima, que llaman de Hércules. Cada rey godo ha hecho añadir por sus magie un cerrojo encantado a su puerta. Se dice que los hechiceros del otro lado del mar del sur son gente poderosa. Pero no podrán contra una combinación de magia.

Eudosio calló durante unos instantes sosteniendo la mirada de la bruja, que parecía meditar sobre lo que había estado leyendo.

- Iremos a Toletum, magie.- Concedió al final.- Aunque el precio que habrá que pagar, me temo, será elevado.

- Lo se.- Reconoció el mago.- Pero no pagarlo sería aún más caro.

La bruja alzó la mano y el hechizo de Ilusión se desvaneció dejando a la vista a una mujer joven de cabello claro y facciones agradables, pero decididas.

- En realidad me llamo Onneca.- Dijo la hechicera.- Dame una pluma y firmaré por todos.

Eudosio asintió e invocó la pluma. La joven hechicera firmó con una letra sorprendentemente clara y tinta de color púrpura.

- Y cuando lleguen los magie de allende el mar…- Dijo antes de despedirse mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-… vuelve al castro de tu madre. Cásate allí y cría allí a tus hijos. Lo sugiere...- Alzó un dedo al cielo.- ... el vuelo de los pájaros.

**_En el mismo tiempo, en la sinagoga de Toletum… _**

Abraham se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. Esperaba, ansioso, el veredicto de los Cabalistas, que reunidos a puerta cerrada debatían sobre el contenido del pergamino. Eran en su totalidad varones, porque en esas reuniones no se permitía la presencia de magas. Sin embargo, fue una joven la que se le acercó y le interpeló. Era Miriam, la hermana de Mordejai, el Cabalista que presidía la reunión.

-Abraham…- Mumuró mirándolo a los ojos.- He contemplado los símbolos en las piedras. Mordejai no te dará su apoyo. De hecho, no ve con malos ojos que nos invadan los musulmanes.

- Ya me lo figuraba. No obstante, eso sería... decepcionante.

-Pero no todo está perdido. Escucha. Debemos proteger los tesoros de la ambición de Rodrigo y de los que vienen detrás de él.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer si finalmente no nos apoya la comunidad?

- Buscar a otras comunidades de hermanos en la Qábbalah. En otras ciudades.

- Mordejai enviará emisarios.

-Entonces adelantémonos. Hay judíos por todas partes en este reino.

-¿Tu crees….?

- Lo he visto. Hazme caso y no perdamos tiempo.

Abraham sopesó un instante, pero acabó por aceptar colocar la mano sobre el brazo que Miriam le ofrecía. Desaparecerse con ella sería considerado como una ofensa por Mordejai, pero comparado con lo que se les venía encima según los augurios no era nada. Respiró hondo y se dejó llevar a donde quiera que Miriam hubiera decidido buscar apoyos.

**_Palacio Real, Toletum… _**

Arlindo se despojó de la capa y sacudió la cabeza para ventear su largo cabello rubio. Estaba cansado y solo ansiaba pasar unos minutos con Florinda, la mujer que poseía su corazón. Pero cuando llegó hasta los aposentos de la dama le salió al paso una dueña entrada en años, en carnes y en lágrimas, que entre hipidos le explicó lo ocurrido.

Rodrigo, presa del ardor de la pasión, había violentado a Florinda.

Fuera de sí, Arlindo asió con fuerza su varita, lamentando profundamente haber acudido a los que se llamaban magie y a los hechiceros de la Qbbalah. Ojalá no les hubiera dejado el pergamino, porque de ese modo habría podido destruirlo. Rodrigo merecía que le ocurrieran todas las desgracias habidas y por haber, esas que aquel documento encantado presagiaba, incluida su venganza personalísima. Estaba tan excitado que la dueña, disimuladamente y en previsión de que alterara aún mas a su señora, que descansaba en su alcoba bajo los efectos de una pócima de hierba de San Juan, le asestó un hechizo sedante que lo dejó aturdido por un buen rato. Solo cuando se le pasaron los efectos del encantamiento calmante comprendió que no solamente el rey se vería afectado. Corrió a la alcoba de Florinda, mas calmado y presto a consolarla entre sus brazos, a jurarle por lo mas sagrado que la tomaría por esposa aún violentada y que no cejaría en el empeño de vengarse de Rodrigo, pero para cuando llegó, ya se había marchado. Por mucho que la buscó no pudo llegar hasta ella antes de que las tristes noticias alcanzaran a su padre.

En Ceuta, Julián el Conde había tomado una resolución. El cruce del estrecho estaba en marcha. Los magos de Tarik acariciaban sus varas contemplando, desde las proas de las embarcaciones en parte financiadas con el oro de los judíos, las costas de Al-Andalus.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

La Magia Hispanii, tal y como la concibo, ha de ser coherente con la historia real y con las tradiciones y el folclore. Precisamente éste último cuenta que Salomón fue un gran mago, y que los judíos se trajeron de su patria numerosos objetos encantados, siendo el mas notable la llamada Mesa de Salomón, que ocultaron en un palacio encantado en Toledo a cuya puerta cada rey godo debía añadir un cerrojo, so pena de hacer efectiva la maldición que caería sobre aquel que penetrara más allá de sus muros. Este papel le correspondería a Rodrigo, que presa de la ambición entró en el Palacio en pos de sus tesoros, pero solo encontró un arca con una bandera que representaba la caída del reino visigodo a manos de los musulmanes.

En MH Toledo es la primera capital, y en su Casa de las Tradiciones se guarda la famosa mesa, un objeto sencillo y pequeño en cuya superficie se pueden ver cosas, como una bola de cristal. Aunque... a lo mejor la mesita velador que todos dan por auténtica es un llamado "falso histórico", un objeto que se viene diciendo desde tiempos inmemoriales que es tal cosa... pero que realmente no lo es. Pero el tesoro encantado no está formado única y exclusivamente por objetos de procedencia judia. El sustrato anterior, en particular la magia de Argantonio y su pueblo de Tartessos, también han tenido su pequeño espacio.

Las Tradiciones Mágicas son las distintas grandes líneas de la magia, fruto del tiempo y de la historia. Así, hispano romanos y godos, sustrato principal de los incipientes reinos cristianos del norte, serán el origen del a magia heredada del mundo clásico. Los judíos mantendrán a lo largo de los siglos su magia cabalística, como harán los celtas y suevos, los vascones y el resto de pobladores auctóctonos del norte. A ellos se sumará la magia de los invasores, la Tradición Sufita, practicada a lo largo de los siglos por generaciones y generaciones en Al Andalus.


End file.
